


That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too!

by Infinite_Volume



Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Cum Inflation, Futa, Futanari, Growth, Home, Incest, Large Cock, Lightheaded, MILF, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Moaning, Multi, Onahole, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Stretching, Surprise Sex, Tired Sex, Too Big, Virile, breaking sex toys, excessive cum, extreme growth, hiding an erection, hyper, hyper cock, hyper futa, lying, pungent cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: When Nao, a mischievous futanari girl who has been hiding her masturbation habits from her mother, narrowly avoids being caught rubbing one out in the morning, she's able to play off her disheveled appearance as the flu. Nao takes the entire day to masturbate - something she'd always wanted to try!





	That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too!

“Mmmmnnnnnh…I’ve gotta hurry…I’m gonna be late for sc _whoooool_ ~!” A cute, little schoolgirl squealed out as she pleasured herself under the covers of her twin bed. “M-Mommy Chiyo is gonna get mad at me again if I don’t finish suh- _hoooon~!_ ”

A loud voice, trembling with anger and impatience, spelled out the young girl’s name from beyond the closed door of her bedroom. “ _HA-SHI-MO-TO NA-O!!!”_

Oh no. Mommy Chiyo only spelled out Nao’s name like that when she was angry.

“ _It’s already 8:15! When are you going to get out of bed to get ready for sch-_ “ The mother’s shrill screams stopped after she opened the door to her daughter’s 2nd story room. Nao didn’t look anything like her usual self.

Hashimoto Nao: Only daughter to Hashimoto Chiyo and a 1X-year-old student at a normal Japanese public school. Also, a dangerously mischievous little scamp with a record of running out of the house on her own and disobeying her parents. Well, one of her parents. Chiyo raised Nao on her own, but she frequently told stories to Nao about her “other mommy.” Apparently, Nao’s other mother was a princess with lots of money and an “amazing personality,” as Chiyo liked to put it. Nao really ran with her mother’s tales of her royal lineage, acting like as spoiled and as rotten of a brat as she could get away with. Most of the time, Chiyo played along with her daughter’s spoiled attitude. She’d give her precious child anything she asked for, whenever she wanted it. Needless to say, Chiyo wasn’t a very good parent.

“Cinnamon,” that was Chiyo’s pet-name for Nao, “are you feeling alright? You look terrible!”

She wasn’t wrong. Nao’s long, straight, brown hair was strewn all about her forehead and pillow, and he face was drenched in sweat. Her face was glistening in the rays of sunlight that traveled through the window to her room, though not in an elegant way. Nao looked sick. The drops of moisture on her skin beaded up like morning dew on blades of grass. Her sheets were soaked-through with sweat, too. Even her comforter was looking a little damp around the top, closest to her neck. There was a strong stench that had permeated throughout the entire room. Nao’s bedroom smelled like an Olympic weightlifter’s pits after a century stewing in a sauna, basting in a viscous concentrate of sweat.

“Are you sick, Nao? Chiyo is sorry she yelled at you…” Nao’s mom was speaking in the 3rd person again. Nao wasn’t sure why her mother did that; it’s just the way she’d always talked. “Do you need to stay home from school today?”

“N-no, Mom. I’m fine. I can make it to school today…” Nao struggled to sit-up straight in her bed. She was sunk into her pillow, lying down almost completely straight.

“You can hardly get out of bed! Chiyo won’t let you go to school today. Don’t worry, Cinnamon, I’ll take care of you.”

Hook, line and, sinker. How lucky for Nao that she could pass off the heavy-breathing, sweat, and disheveled appearance from her masturbating under the sheets of her bed as the symptoms of a cold! Now she could stay at home all day, attending to her hyperactive libido. She wasn’t in the clear yet, though. She needed to get her mom out of the room soon, or she’d have her cover totally blown.

“Mom?” Nao stared at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. “C-Can you make me some o- _oooahtmheeal?_ ” She was still touching herself subtly under the sheets, hoping Chiyo wouldn’t notice.

“Hmm? What was that, sweetie?”

“Uh, o-o-oatmeal.” Nao tensed up ever muscle in her body to recover her focus. She couldn’t blow it now…She had  _just_  gotten permission to stay home!

“Of course!” Chiyo jumped up from her crouched stance over Nao’s bedspread. “Leave it to Chiyo!”

She rushed out of Nao’s room. It was rare that Nao depended on her mother for anything; even though Chiyo wasn’t thrilled that her daughter seemed to be deathly ill, Chiyo was still happy to be able to do something to help.

Chiyo screamed back up to her daughter from the bedroom doorway: “I’ll be right back with your oatmeal, Nao!”

_SLAM!_

The door shut tightly behind her. Nao could hear her heavy-footed mother stomp down the stairs, marching towards the kitchen. She was in the clear.

“ _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_ …” Nao threw the blankets out from over her, revealing a 2-foot cock thick with veins. “ _I’m not gonna make iiiiiiiiiit!_ ” She whispered to herself under her breath, so that her mother wouldn’t hear.

That monstrous member was what Nao was prodding and playing with under her sheets. She was able to keep it held down with her hands while she was under the bed, holding it parallel to her stubby legs. Blood continued to build up in it, and the pressure had grown far too strong by the time her mom left the room. The eye-catching phallus sprung up, totally erect, grinding against Nao’s own soft cheeks. The head stuck up quite a ways above her mouth. Auto-fellatio was totally out of the question at this point, and it wasn’t as if her tiny stomach could contain all of the baby-batter she’d spew out. Nao’s cock looked absolutely ridiculous in contrast to her sweet face, toothpick legs, and petite, washing-board chest.

“ _I need to find somewhere to bust, or I’m totally bussstteeeeed~!_ ”

Nao’s searching gaze fell on her bedroom window. It was the only option she had. Normally she’d be able to empty her load into the trashcan in her room and then flush it down the toilet while she was getting ready for school in the morning, but she was far too pent-up today. Chiyo’s entry into her room didn’t help, either – she kept fingering herself and edging closer to climax while they were talking, despite the danger. Nao was somewhat of an exhibitionist. She enjoyed the danger.

“ _Ooohhhh_ … _I hope nobody sees meeeee!_ ”

That was a lie.

Nao stood up on her desk-chair, cracked her window open enough to stick the head of her dick out, and started stroking her length.

“ _Mmmmmmmm…Aaaaaaaaahhhnn~!”_

_SPLOOOORTCH!_

A deluge of dick-syrup gushed out of her pole, spraying out into the home’s front yard. Anybody looking at her house from the street would be able to see a rain of spunk drowning Chiyo’s vegetable garden and painting their stone fence white. They’d be able to see her squishy, pink glans, too. Just the thought of getting caught, of hearing screams of confusion from beyond the window, intensified her orgasm. Despite being slightly dehydrated from her night of sleep, she let out more than she ever had any other morning. Buckets and buckets, all dribbling out in the open air.

After a good 20 seconds of continuous release, Nao’s cock finally calmed down. She couldn’t stick her eyes far enough out the window to see the pile of jizz she left in the garden, but she could see the steam rising up from it. She could smell it, too. Her dick deflated to easily concealable 2 inches in length. Now she could get her panties on.

“ _Nao!_ ” She could hear her mom yelling from downstairs. “ _Chiyo almost has your breakfast ready!_ ”

Nao stopped to consider her options. She’d taken care of her erection, and felt much better now for it. If she could continue to trick her mother into thinking she’s ill, she might even be able to stay at home for the rest of the day. She’d never been able to burn a whole day masturbating before. The idea certainly was enticing, but she’d need to play her cards right. She couldn’t let her mom think that she was alright, or else she’d probably be sent back to school for the last few hours.

Nao got back in her bed. She was still drenched in sweat from her orgasm, so she could easily pass off still having a cold.

_Knock knock._

“Cinnamon Stick, can I come back in?” Chiyo had brought her daughter her oatmeal.

“Y-yeah, Mom…” Nao faked a couple of coughs for good measure.

Chiyo opened the door to her daughter’s bedroom.

“Here, baby, I have y- _Oh LORD!_  It smells like  _death_  in here!”

She staggered back at the smell permeating the room. Mothers are especially sensitive to the body-odor of their children, and Nao’s sex-sweats had stunk up her entire room. Sure, it was bad before, but Chiyo was able to hold off on commenting. After Nao came? The stench was far too strong to politely ignore.

“Good God, you need to take a bath as soon as you’re done eating. Chiyo will put your bedsheets in the washing machine.”

“Sure, Mom…” Dirty thoughts raced through Nao’s head. A fresh bath? Perfect. A steaming soak was exactly the kind of perfect setting for the all-day pleasure session that Nao had always dreamed of. “Can you start the water? I’ll go in as soon as I’m done eating. Maybe it’ll make me feel a bit better…”

“Sure thing, Cinnamon!”

–

“Mom, I’m going to get in the bath!” Nao screamed to Mommy Chiyo from across the hall.

Nao opened the door to the family bath. She had stripped down in her bedroom already, and was wearing nothing but a modesty towel. She didn’t fill into it very well. In fact, there really wasn’t much of a point to her pulling it over her breasts. Her tiny, flaccid cock dangled between her legs; it was starting to stiffen up, but just a little bit. Nao couldn’t wait to be wrapped in the warm steam and soapy water. She was carrying her private onahole toy with her, too. It wouldn’t last her for very long in there, but it’d be a fun thing to play with before she got too big. Now was also a good time to clean it out from her last session with it, since she always had it hidden under her bed. Nao didn’t want to know what her mom would say if she found it.

The little scamp took a step into the room and was immediately assaulted by the strong, artificial mint smell of the bath salts that Chiyo put in the water for her. Nao loved to put those in her baths because they made her skin feel all tingly. What a wonderful mother she had; Nao didn’t even have to ask for them, but here they were! She closed the door behind her and engaged the lock on the knob. Perfect. Now she wouldn’t be interrupted. She tore the small towel off her skin, tossing it on the floor carelessly. Immediately, her clit-like cock started to swell with blood. Now it was starting to look more like a penis – skin toned, veiny, and thick. Nao massaged the tip as it grew to a foot-long half-erection. It was still soft and malleable enough to stick in her XXL onahole. She sucked on the entry hole to her sex toy, lubricating it with her saliva. Who needs lubricant when you can just spit in it? Standing up in the bathwater, covered up to her knees, Nao drew the onahole down her length, all the way to the hilt.

“Ooooohhh, Fuck…”

Nao practically melted away into the water when the stuck the last centimeter of her meat into the plastic cavern. A lot of her day-old cum was still sloshing around inside, providing further lubrication. The rest of her body fell into the bath, generating a large splash and sending minty-green bathwater flying all across the tiled walls and floors. It’s a good thing the entire room was meant to get wet; Nao was about to stress-test the central drain’s max throughput and resistance to clogging.

The little futa started swinging both her arms and hips, doing double duty to hasten the speed of her fucking. She could feel every rib of her sparkly sex toy gently scraping against her shaft, snagging on and pulling the lip of her glans. Her plastic hole was normally cold from spending long periods of storage in the dark underneath her bed, but here in the bath it was hot like an actual human hole. It was gooier than normal, too; the scalding bathwater was making the polymer melt, reshaping its insides to perfectly match Nao’s unnaturally fat cock. The sensation was too much for her to handle.

“ _Oooufff_ , it’s tightening up! Just like a real pussy!”

Nao had no frame of reference off which to base that comment. She’d never had sex, but she did watch a lot of porn and read a lot of ero-doujin online. She was really just mimicking what she’d heard others say.

The dual influence of steamy water and flexing flesh started to tear Nao’s onahole apart. She normally had the presence of mind to know when to take it off to prevent it from snapping on her mammoth meat, but she was currently focused singularly on fucking it. Keeping it for future use wasn’t on her list of priorities at all. How good would it feel to punch a hole straight through the other end? Or to have it explode around her pulsing pole as she came ropes? Nao’s cock continued to grow, inching closer and closer to orgasm while she tightened her kegel muscles. When she came, she was gonna cum  _tons_. Buckets. Bath-tubs. Pools. More than she’d ever cum before.

“I-I’m getting close!”

Nao’s cock had grown three feet. The semi-transparent onahole around her meat was more like a cock-ring at this point. She couldn’t slide it up or down, and she had punched a hole trough the back end. The plastic was stretched so thin that there was hardly even a millimeter of sleeve between the bathwater and her shaft. She couldn’t even reach her miniature, pruned hands all the way out to her spout. All Nao could to do pleasure herself was beat on the base like it owed her money. Slaps, fists, tugs, anything to make her feel good. None of it hurt. She had a phallus of steel.

“I-I’m cummiiiiiiing!” Nao screamed recklessly. Mommy Chiyo would surely hear the noise coming from the bath, even if she wouldn’t make out exactly what was being said.

Just as Nao predicted, the onahole around her rod tore itself apart, flying off and slapping against the tiled walls. Semen rushed up out of her cumvein, causing it to bulge outward. She erupted at the surface of the bathwater, like a whale resurfacing from the ocean. Milky ejaculate spurted out of Nao’s blowhole, bursting against the room’s ceiling and raining back down on her hair and shoulders. She was hitting the ceiling with the force of a power washer; the delightful noise of a strong liquid stream against a solid wall echoed throughout the chamber, like urine against the porcelain bowl of a toilet.

“ _Nao, honey?!_ ” Chiyo’s voice could be heard faintly from beyond the locked bathing room door. “ _I heard yelling, are you alright?!_ ”

Nao wanted to respond, to shoo her off, but she couldn’t find the strength for it. All of her strength was being drained. The warm water and the prolactin hormones feeding into her brain from her sustained penile orgasm was making her sleepy. Just one of these two factors alone wouldn’t put her out, but together their influence was too strong. Nao’s little body couldn’t resist the allure of a nice nap. The drain in the bath wasn’t working as she intended it to, either. Her cum was so thick and rich with sperm that it clogged the drain instantly. Occasionally, the odd bubble would travel up to the surface, popping like swamp gas, but this was a rare event. She was probably putting out enough cum to fill a gallon jug every couple seconds, and the drain couldn’t even fill a drinking cup in double that time.

“ _Nao, I’m opening the door! Don’t worry, Cinnamon, Mommy Chiyo will get you out!_ ”

The pounding grew louder and more panicked. Chiyo continued to yell for Nao, but Nao couldn’t move a single muscle; the poor girl could hardly even keep her eyes open. Meanwhile, the water level – or, the cum level – kept rising. In no time at all, Nao had filled the floor up so high with her young, virile seed that she’d sunk the dividing wall between the bath and rinsing areas. She really was far more destructively productive than she ever had been before. The inexperienced futanari lass groggily wondered:  _Why_? Why now? Why was it all so much bigger, so much more, and so much  _better_ than it ever had been? Even her cock was swollen up to a size it was never able to reach before; the beautifully curved gut-grinder was a towering 4-feet now, and it was squirting out jizz with the force of a hundred of her normally wall-bending blasts. The tile around her was turning to dust, falling off of the roof and walls and sinking deep down into an infinite sea of spunk.

**_KRRA-BLOURRSSSSH!_ **

Nao’s mom battered the twice-painted-white wood door off its hinges, causing it to splinter at the sides. Only the adrenaline rush of a concerned mother could have afforded Chiyo enough strength to smash her own bathroom door into pieces. As soon as it came off its hinges, it was flipped perpendicular to the doorway and carried away by a wave of Nao’s cum. The steamy box of thick, youthful spum finally had a wide-enough drainageway, so it all started pouring out.

“M-my, Nao! W-when did you get…?!” Chiyo stood slack-jawed in the entrance to the bathroom. “C-Chiyo wasn’t even half that… _d-developed_  at this age…”

As Nao’s scent filled into her mother’s nose, so too did dirty thoughts about the daughter fill Mommy Chiyo’s brain. Her jeans started to tighten up as she recalled all of the carefree and extreme sexual experiences of her youth, the ones she had before she had to settle down and be more responsible for her beloved Nao. Sure, Chiyo was still sexually active. She ritually masturbated before bed. Sometimes she’d call a babysitter for Nao one night a week or so to make time to meet with some of her old friends: Haru and Ai. She was active, but she was hardly ever satisfied the way she had been back in the day. Her repressed sexuality, mixed with the assaulting waft of aromatic sex, made it hard to even recall what she burst through the door for in the first place.

“Mom…Don’t…”

Nao’s weak voice somehow carried past the deafening noise of her bone crushing ejaculation against the walls of the bathroom. Maybe Chiyo could just feel it without actually having to hear her daughter speak? Whatever the reason for her regained cognizance, she was reminded of why she broke inside and what she intended to do: Get Nao out of there.

Chiyo waded through jizz that came up to her calves. The fluid had already completely soaked through her slippers. She was able to make it around Nao’s violent ejaculation while she had her dick pointed at the ceiling. Just before the girl fully lost consciousness and sank nose-below the semen pool that had displaced her bathwater, Chiyo threw her arms beneath the tired futanari’s pits and hoisted her out to relative safety. Just in time, too – Nao’s eyes were shut, and her orgasm was finally beginning to subside. Her massive, 4-foot erection, however, stayed.

“Nao…Nao? Nao, are you ok?!” Chiyo’s heart sank when no reply came. “Hold on, Cinnamon! Mommy Chiyo is gonna bring you to the hospital!”

That was really all Chiyo could think to do. Sure, she’d fucked herself unconscious a few times when she was younger, but this was her beloved, only daughter. As much as Chiyo recognized that this type of event, though not necessarily one on this  _scale_ , was totally appropriate for a futanari’s first sexual awakening, a mother still had her concerns. If Nao truly did need medical attention, Chiyo wanted desperately to provide it to her.

With her sprung daughter in her arms and her own chub stretching out the front of her blue denim pants, Chiyo ducked and weaved her way out of their front door. It was difficult to navigate some of their doorways with an iron construction beam the height of a fat preteen jutting out from Nao’s groin, but Chiyo managed – she was used to navigating small openings with large objects at her front. When they two of them finally did manage to make their way out the front door, Chiyo noticed her cabbages, carrots and beats all drowned in clingy, gelatinous off-white. Strings of cock snot ran across almost every inch of their gated front yard, even shooting so far as to crust on their grey, stone fence. Chiyo knew immediately what must have happened and kicked herself for not having noticed earlier. No time to worry about this now, though. Nao’s health was more important.

Mom used her shirt to wipe some of the cum off the door handle of their four-seater and laid Nao down horizontally on the back seats. She didn’t fit perfectly. Chiyo had to bring her daughter’s knees forward, and the head of Nao’s penis smooshed up against the glass of the window. With her urethra twitching and gasping, it almost looked like some sort of pink alien creature was sucking on the glass. It was a cramped fit, but Nao would survive the drive to the E.R.

“Sit tight for me, baby. Mommy Chiyo is gonna get you help,” Chiyo said in worried, frantic tones.

She stroked Nao’s cheek with her thumb before jumping in the front seat. Chiyo’s cause for concern wasn’t really all that great; Nao was still moving, just groggily. She was asleep, after all. Nao even cracked a comforted smile when her mom stroked her face.

Actually, her mother’s touch did more than just make her grin.

“Mmmmmmm…Whaaa?” Nao vocalized her stretching as she awoke from her nap, then tried to figure out where she was. Chiyo didn’t hear her waking up.

Nao looked around with her head still down against the seat. She was in her mom’s car.  _They_  were in her mom’s car. Mommy Chiyo was in the front, digging through her purse for the electronic clicker to get the front gate open. When Nao looked up at the windows, apart from seeing her own monstrous futanari fuckstick, the clouds and powerlines hanging above looked stationary. It didn’t seem like they were moving yet. They must have just gotten inside.

Suddenly, Nao was fully aware of the state of her body. She was still coated in a warm, creamy film from when she was in the bath. Chiyo never bothered to wipe the girl down, and she was still letting off steam in the car as copious quantities of cum penetrated and saturated the fabric seats under her naked body. Her erection started throbbing again, painfully telling her how she was slightly bent and pressed up against the car window. Chiyo still hadn’t noticed that Nao had woken up.

“M-Mom…” Nao whispered to herself.

Semi-conscious but still mentally consumed by her hyper-charged sex drive, Nao looked at her mother struggling in the front seat of their family vehicle. Her breasts weren’t large; most would consider them a little smaller than average for a mother of her age. What fat deposits she did have growing from her chest were nice and soft, though. She had wide, childbearing hips. Not stupidly or excessively wide, but still enough to turn heads. Every inch of Chiyo’s slightly pudgy body seemed to jiggle whenever she walked, especially her cute, pinchable, rosy cheeks. Her bounciness was coming across wonderfully as she rustled through her purse in the car, bouncing up and down on her seat as she worked herself up into an anxious panic. All Nao could think about was how soft she looked…how wonderful and supple her mother’s body must feel.

Nao tried sitting up, but banged her dick against the ceiling of the vehicle, frightening Chiyo.

“N-Nao! Are you okay?!” Chiyo looked back at a dazed Nao.

“ _M-Mommmm…I still need to cummmmm_ …” She started to tear up, hugging her veiny, foot-and-a-half wide cock. “ _Help me fuh-finish_ …”

“N-Nao? Hold on, you need to calm d- ** _GUH-OOOOOWWH!_** ”

With a strength and ease that seemed almost inhuman, Nao shoved her reared-back cock forward, bursting through the polyester driver’s seat and ripping her mother’s pants and underwear. She was buried three feet past the seat in front of her and two and a half feet into Chiyo’s tight asshole. Over an arm’s length of cock, inserted all at once into her unprepared ass. Chiyo’s pupils dilated and her internal thoughts stopped momentarily; her mind was racing to process what had just happened and determine how to respond appropriately. Nao, on the other hand, immediately knew what emotions to feel. She couldn’t have been happier. Finally, for the first time in her life, she’d stuck it in a  _real person_. She felt so good that she could cum right away, but she tried to hold it back so that she could enjoy herself a little while longer.

“ _Mommmmm! It feels so gooooood!_ ”

“ _N-Nao, no! Not…here!”_  Chiyo was having difficulty getting words out between Nao’s long, forceful pumps. “ _P-people will noh-nohtish uuussshh!_ ” She was slurring her speech.

“ _Mommm!”_ It was like Nao couldn’t even hear what her mother was saying.

Nao’s intense feelings of pleasure coaxed an extra foot of length out of her already monstrous cock, making it over 5 feet. The penis-shaped bulge jutting out of Chiyo’s stomach shot forward, striking the steering wheel and setting off the car’s horn.

**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!_ **

Nao dug her rod as deep into Mommy Chiyo as she could, shaking in delight at the feeling of finally “bottoming out.” Her mom’s body was incredibly stretchy. The contrasting sensation of the hard, sun-warmed steering wheel against her mother’s hot, soft insides was something Nao simply couldn’t get enough of. She brought her hips back, preparing to dive forward again and strike the wheel repeatedly.

**_HOOOONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_ **

“ _Nhaooooooowh!”_ Chiyo’s voice was drowned out by the ear-splitting horn. “ _Zhah neihbworssss!_ ”

The neighbors did start coming out of their homes, peering from second-story windows or over the medium-height barrier around the Hashimoto family home. There was no question about what was going on. They  _all_  knew.

**_HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_ **

“ _M-Mommieeee! I’m…gonna c-cuuuuuuummm!!!_ ”

**_HONK! HOOONK! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—_ **

As Nao thrust into Chiyo one final time, liquid love came rushing up through her cumvein again. Gallons. Liters. More and more. Jizz bubbled through Chiyo’s gurgling throat, having traveled all the way though her digestive system and up through her throat. Her daughter’s spunk dribbled down her chin in thick, viscous trails. Her stomach stretched and expanded rapidly, giving her the gut of a thousand-pound woman. Her cum-bubble tummy spilled over and into every bump, crack and cranny in their car, even reaching over into the rear seating area. Once she couldn’t grow any more, owed partially to the limits of her body and partially to the physical restrictions placed on her by the rigid shape of the vehicle, Nao’s seed spilled like a waterfall out of the front and rear exists.

16 minutes and 21 penile orgasms later, Nao finally…stopped. Her long dong finally deflated, going back to its thumb-like size. Chiyo’s mind would take quite a while to recover after what had just happened – she was chuckling through mouthfuls of dick milk with her head against the dashboard. Most of the onlookers had already turned away, trying desperately to flush the image of Nao fucking her mother into Valhalla from their memories. All of their faces were beat-red, and the screaming and honking make it impossible to pretend as if they hadn’t noticed.

Neither member of the small Hashimoto family said another word to each other in that car. As Nao’s cum seeped out of their front gate and made their home street’s traffic lines invisible under a new coat of blank tar, she slouched back into her usual, comfortable seat.

“ _Mom_ ,” Nao could only muster enough strength to whisper, “ _I’m really sweaty and icky…Can we take a bath together?_ ”


End file.
